Darkness
by Lilyadamsxx
Summary: Will accidently killed a prostitute, after enjoying the power he gets scared and asks Hannibal for help. Hannibal teaches Will how to clean up after himself at a price.
1. Chapter 1

May have mistakes

* * *

Will was driving around aimlessly, he didn't need to go home as his dogs were with other people who looked after them while he was away on a case. He should go and get them back but his head was spinning with desire and lust. He pulled over on desert road, he knows what he needs. He needs sex with someone, anyone. He's too awkward to go to a bar and pick the first drunk woman who threw themselves at him, and would lead to conversations in the morning, something he doesn't want.  
Hannibal could help to an extent but Will couldn't have sex with Hannibal. Will wanted rough and messy sex not pity sex. He started the car and continued to drive down the dark road thinking.  
Was Hannibal even gay? Will was bi and had come to terms with that fact but Hannibal had never said or accidentally mentioned anyone in his life. Maybe he had an expensive stunning call girl who would come to his house or hotel to do as he pleased.  
He hadn't noticed that he was driving in a dark street with many whores, men and women, lining the streets waiting for their next job. He stop the car he had to think about this, was he really going to make love with a prostitute. No you fuck a prostitute and make love to your wife. Something he doesn't have or want now.  
A soft knock came from his passenger window, he flicked the switch and the window came down. It was a young woman no older than twenty three standing at his window.  
"Hi, you looking for a good time?" her voice was soft like her curves that Will couldn't take his eyes off. She smiled innocently and threw some off her hair back getting the chocolate locks out of her face.  
"H...ho...how much?" Will stuttered, he gripped the steering wheel frustrated that he couldn't talk to one woman he didn't know with stuttering like a teenage boy. "Hey it's fine..." she stated comforting him " it's fifty for the hour."  
"How much for the night?" he asked not looking at her this time, "four hundred." Will could see that she wants him to 'buy' her. He didn't know why he was damaged and unattractive.  
"Get in" she followed his order and climbed in with a vibrant smile on her face.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at Will's house he gave her the four hundred which for some reason he had in cash, he wasn't sure why. She put it in her small purse and sat next to him, it seemed she was asking for permission to start. He went in for a kiss and she kissed back, he lips were soft and skilled against his.  
He didn't realise that he had pushed her down pinning her hands down stopping her from moving. Excitement ran through him, he shouldn't feel excited holding her down stopping her from moving under him. the power was exciting to say the least. He was biting her harder than normal breaking the sink of her shoulder and neck. Her screams were affecting him in ways he didn't think possible. His erection grinded on her bare thigh as he licked the blood and tears off her neck.  
"Please...no...please stop" she repeated hoping for him to listen but really it made him harder. He let go of her hands but still sat on her hips stopping her running. He pulled of his belt and ripped of her silk thong ripping it and throwing it on the floor. He pulled out his erection and thrusted into her without warning.  
Her screams were slowly turning into cries of help. To stop her calling out he wrapped his hands around her slim neck and put all his weight on her windpipe. She tried to scratch his arms and face but failed. Her face was red, her arms were weakening as was her body.  
When she finally stop moving he came inside of her leaning back to see his 'work'. He put his now soft cock in his jeans and walked into the kitchen. He had finally done it, it felt like heaven. He made a cup of coffee and started to drink it.  
Slowly the realisation sank in, HE had killed someone with his real hands not thinking about. Will panicked, he couldn't tell anyone especially Jack. He couldn't survive in prison, he could over power a woman but not a fully grown man. He wasn't a real man anymore.  
Hannibal was the only person he could tell. He ran to his phone trying to ignore the lifeless body lying on his sofa. Hannibal didn't pick up first time which was odd, then he rang again on the verge of tears.  
"Hello Will" his voice was calm and collected like normal. Will started to cry loudly "Will?" Hannibal called this time his voice was concern.  
"I did it..."  
"Did what?" Hannibal asked with an idea of what was happening. He knew it was just a matter of time before he broke and acted on his real desires.  
"I killed her...I didn't want to I just couldn't control myself. Hannibal help me please" Hannibal felt his cold heart break ever so slightly at Will's tone.  
"Where is she?" Hannibal asked in case he had left her in an alley than Hannibal couldn't help him.  
"Here at the house" Will cried  
"I'll be there as quick as I can and Will, don't touch her" Hannibal hung up and ran into his car to see Will's 'design'.


	3. Chapter 3

MAY HAVE MISTAKES !

* * *

Will sat in the corner of his living room making eye contact with his victim. He was rocking backwards and forwards waiting for Hannibal to arrive. He hoped that Hannibal would get her out like he did with Abigail. He didn't tell anyone except Will about Abigail's secret. Was it different? She was a young woman with problems because of her Dad. He was a broken man who can't control his sick urgies.  
A knock came from the front door. Will didn't want to move from his hiding spot "Come in" Will whispered. He was surprised Hannibal had heard him over the thumping of hiss back hitting the wall behind him as he rocked violently.  
Hannibal quickly held Will stopping him from hitting the wall which was now dented. Hannibal didn't seem scared or disgusted by the dead body lying in his living room.  
"Will look at me." Will did not making eye contact instead he watched Hannibal's pulse point. "You need to calm down she was just a prostitute" Hannibal's statement shook Will, when did Hannibal start thinking like that?  
"I can help you get here out of here and make it look like you were never involved."  
"How?" Will had put all his faith in Hannibal sort out his problems again. Hannibal let go of Will and picked up the dead woman and taking her up stairs.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hannibal set her in the bath and washed her with Will's shower washing away evidence of Will. He cut off her clothing with a staple he kept in his waist coat pocket. Hannibal chuckled when he saw evidence of rape, he didn't think Will was a violent lover.  
After set her clothes alight in the sink letting them burn the evidence. He emptied the water and cut into her pale skin making it look like the Chesapeake ripper had done it. He pulled her organs one by one, he would never eat a woman like her.  
He heard Will standing at the door way but carried on as if he didn't know. "It's you isn't it" Will growled. Hannibal knew what it is like to kill and see another man touch the remains with care.  
"Yes Will I am the Chesapeake ripper" Hannibal turned to face Will "It's our little secret Will."


	4. Chapter 4

MAY HAVE MISTAKES!

* * *

Will was lying on Hannibal's couch playing with his hands while he told Hannibal about his latest dreams. He didn't want to tell Hannibal, he wants to hide them from Hannibal but he can't Hannibal always knew when Will was falling too fast. They shared a bond after Hannibal helped Will cover up the crime scene. A strong on that should never be broken.  
"You were there...killing Jack. Cutting his lifeless body into small pieces while I watched and I felt so...happy. And then you got up and kis-." Will stopped when he had heard himself say too much of his dream.  
Hannibal had a smug look on his face, he knew exactly what Will was going to say. "I what Will?" Will looked deep into Hannibal's eyes taking Hannibal breath away before Will looked away submissively. His eyes were filled with hate and lust, the two things Hannibal wanted to see in his Will every time they were alone.  
"Then we fucked on the desk" Will shouted getting up from his seat and started to walk Hannibal office making sure not to make eye contact. "After we dumped her we just left like she didn't matter. "Will thought back to the how they left her empty body in a nearby woods like Jacob Hobbs did many days ago. Hannibal pressed his chest against Will's back who was looking out of the window, placing his hands on Will's perfect waist and kissed his shoulder.  
"Do I matter Hannibal?" Will looked over his shoulder to see Hannibal's face. Will didn't know why he wasn't scared or pushing Hannibal off of his body, he welcomed him with open arms. He wanted Hannibal so badly, he needs someone who can clear the dark sky for him when his mind is playing tricks. Someone to wake him up from nightmares before he wakes up crying like a little boy ashamed of himself.  
"Of course you are Will" Will smiled at Hannibal's response, then looked back out the window "I bet you say that to all the girls" Will replied looking back out the window. This was happening faster than Will thought possible, one minute he's calling Hannibal to help him clear up a body and then they are hugging looking out of a window at rain. How romantic.  
Hannibal kissed Will's neck sending shivers down Will's body. Hannibal is the first person who had turned him on since high school when he was an awkward outcast with a crush on his teacher. Will finds the dave ja vu slightly disturbing.  
Will turned so he was facing Hannibal in the dim light. He leaned forward going to kiss his knight in blood stained armour, wanting to know if her was serious of just messing with Will's head again. Hannibal leaned down slowly towards Will's soft lips, the electricity was instant. Their tongues fought and Will put up a good fight but let Hannibal win. His arms were wrapped around Hannibal's neck so the sweet connection wouldn't end even though it had to sometime. Hannibal's arms were on the small of Will's back protecting him while his tongue violated Will's mouth.  
When they separated Hannibal smiled "Will would you like to explore your new found hobby?" Hannibal smiled and nipped at Will's bottom lip as Will moaned deeply digging his nails into Hannibal's shoulder pads.


	5. Chapter 5

hello...again may have mistakes and don't forget to review

* * *

Will and Hannibal sat in Hannibal's car watching the woman Will had picked out earlier in the day. They watched her as she sat in the park with her son, it made Will feel a little guilty to see her son that will soon be mourning his mother. The guilt was washed a way when she delicately pushed a stray hair back into the rest of her deep brown hair. Her name was Inna Jackson, she had been married for twelve years to one of the best lawyers in the state.

Hannibal knew she was meant to look like Alana Bloom, he hadn't asked Will but he already knew he would deny everything about her looking Alana. He smiled smugly and looked at Will, his eyes looked like wolves watching its prey run around the woods helplessly as he crept closer. It was exciting to watch Will turn from a helpless bunny who run at the first sign of Jack, into what he is now, just like Hannibal, the very thing he hated, a sick murderer who fell in love with the deep thrill each kill created.

"I will not go with you or help you, Will" Hannibal broke the silence and the deep concentration Will had.  
Will panicked, he needed Hannibal to help him not get caught. What if some walked past while he was dumping the body, how could he explain a dead body to a complete stranger. He placed his hands on his face, the heat from his hands was comforting to him. He knew Hannibal was talking but he didn't want to hear anymore, he wanted to go.

"Okay, where should I leave the body?" the other man smiled and placed a hand on Will's face.  
Ever since Will found out about Hannibal being the Chesapeake ripper he was nicer, kinder and almost like a father figure. Will saw him as a mentor, someone he needed to survive in the big bad world. He could on guess how Hannibal saw him, a little ducking that needed help crossing the river.

"I can not tell you that" Will seemed confused by his answer, it was simple enough question. "When you get there you may lose all grip on reality and will want to stage your art some where I don't even know." He smiled at Will who still looked a little confused but got out of the car without asking again.

He put on his coat but couldn't leave without asking Hannibal "How do you see me?" Will shut the door and opened the back door to let out Winston who had been sleeping on the back seats. He awoke as Will stroked his head slowly waking him nicely, not wanting to scare him.

"I see you as a wolf pup, wanting to be the alpha but not ready yet. You still need help but will get there soon enough" Will smiled and closed the door and walked with Winston into the park waiting for Hannibal's car to pull away.

She sat alone on the grass watching her son play with other children on the swing sets. He threw Winston's ball right by her feet, he smiled when she didn't notice, he let Winston go to chase the ball. Winston done exactly what Will wanted, he ran up to the ball trampling the blanket she was sitting on and all over her things and herself. Will ran up to her and his dog, he pulled Winston away with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, he just really likes people" she smiled at him with a glint in her eye, moving around slightly so he could see her properly. "Oh no, it's fine I know what its like to have a friendly dog" she laughed.

As they spoke she gave a lot away about her self, her husband wasn't home and she wouldn't have anyone to report her missing for days. They spoke for no longer then ten minutes before her son came running back saying that her wanted to go home because he was tired. Will looked down at Winston who was slightly pulling on his lead as the child spoke to his mother. He was growling at what looked liked a rabbit in the bushes. The boy ran back to play with his friends as Will let go of the lead and let Winston run after the rabbit. His dog would come running back if he called but that would be no fun.

"I'm sorry but my dog ran off can you help me?" She smiled and agreed the went to look in the bushes of park, when Will though they were far enough in the woodland smacked her head on a branch, holding her as she fell to the floor softly. He pulled out his phone and called Hannibal to help him transport the body.  
As Hannibal promised he was there in five minutes. He seemed happy to see Will holding his victim while Winston walked happily with a small rabbit in his mouth. Will would have punished Winston for actually killing the animal, but today her let it slide for helping him.

Hannibal helped him put her in the car, he gave the keys to Will before reminding him "I will not go with you." He set off to go to the lake, a log cabin Hannibal had once told him he could use for times like this.  
When got there he was surprised, he was expecting a small log cabin that only housed one maybe two people. He was wrong, it was huge, the size of Hannibal's house. It was covered in logs on the outside, as he walked in with the woman still passed out in his arms he gasped. The floor was stone slabs, the walls were painted modern and stylish colours and the furniture was old, probably antique knowing Hannibal.

He followed instructions Hannibal had given him, walk though the hallway and turn left until you see a door that looks like it shouldn't be there. Will found it in three minutes, and Hannibal was right the rest of the house was modern and expensive, the door was metal and had a chunky lock on it. Will retrieved the key from his jacket pocket and slotted it into the lock and turned the key.

Everything in the room was metal and spotless, the smell of bleach gave Will a small head ache as he walked in and placed her body on the metal slab. She began to stir and mumble things such as her sons name and Will's which made him smile.

"Will...please...I have money...My husband has a lot of money" she cried as he tied her body the slab. He wasn't sure how he changed so fast from the kiss from Alana to getting a surrogate who was tied to a metal slab crying. A smirk came across Will's face as he stroked her face, cleaning the tears off her face.

"I already have everything I want" he whispered into her ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I am a bit worried about this chapter, but I hope you like it. **

**May have mistakes, sorry! **

Will awoke on what felt like grass, he opened his eyes and confirmed his suspicions. He was lying in front of his boring house, the only house he had ever known. If it could talk the secrets it would tell would be mobbed, heart breaking and neurotic at the best of times.

His big dogs had their front paws on the windowsill while his smaller dogs jumped as high as they could trying to get a glance of their master. Will smiled, did anyone else love him like they did. Alana didn't, Jack couldn't careless and Hannibal didn't love.

They had kissed in Hannibal's office, a kiss that Will would never forget, passion and lust. Will started to wonder about their relationship as he go off the grass and walked towards his house. Hannibal had never said anything about dating or even being lovers, he made a mental note to ask Hannibal later.

As he opened the door he was flooded by small paws around his feet and ankles, the smile was back. He had never felt this alive before, he always felt happy around his dogs because they gave him love that no human had ever given him but this was different. He didn't feel a head ache resting on his subconscious waiting for the right moment to strike, he felt relieved to have a good nights sleep even if it was outside.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, he checked the text 'New case, this one is bad. Doctor Lecter will pick you up soon, get ready. ASPA.' Will smiled, he knew they would all like his work.

Normally a serial killer would evolve from Bambi to strong stag if they were given the chance, but he didn't need time to evolve. Jack had sent him out every day to mental play the role of these men, he didn't have to grow and flourish, he was already as strong as the stag.

He looked down at his clothes, blood and dirt stained every inch of the cheap material, all in the name of beauty. He ran up stairs to change his clothes before Hannibal arrived, he didn't want him to over analyse him sleeping on the lawn. The car pulled up and he waited for Will to walk out.

Hannibal noticed the slight spring in Will's step and the small smile that he pushing down. He smiled at the man as he closed the car door and put on his seat belt. Will had just gotten out of the shower, Hannibal could smell the masculine scent of Will's body wash swirling around the car as they drove in near silence. Neither of them minded, it wasn't awkward silence, it was calm silence.  
"What did you do?" Hannibal asked Will with curiosity in his eyes. Now that Will knew of his darkest secret Hannibal had dropped his walls slightly, he would show slight emotion in his eyes. Enough to keep Will guessing about what lies underneath his maroon eyes and sharp suits.

"Secret" Will smiled and looked out of the window, watching tree and grass running past them. He couldn't wait to see her, to see her beautiful face, pale because of lack of blood which makes her eyes glow even brighter.

They drove in silence, until Hannibal stopped the car and parked. "Did you leave anything?" He asked concerned for Will, causing Will to smile. He knew Hannibal didn't love, he couldn't, but it was nice to pretend for a while.

"No, I checked." He smiled at him as they got out of the car. Hannibal and Will walked towards Jack, the back of their hands gliding past each absorbing the heat from each other's hands. He continued to walk up to Jack with his usual frown breaking delicate face. He had to act normal so no one would suspect him of actually having fun for once in his life.  
Jack stood with his phone to his ear shouting at the person on the other end. Will smiled, so many times he had been on the other end of Jack's temper. He hung up and turn to them with a dark frown framing his face.  
"We are working on her identity to see if she was reported missing...She had been dead roughly seven hours." Jack explained walking closer to the body.

He was shocked at the brutality of how he had left her. Will once a small broken rabbit, now a fierce monster he would have to learn to control. Hannibal was the Chesapeake ripper and owned this land, Will would be allowed to hunt but not reclaim it as his own.

Hannibal was thinking of a way of pushing Will into a different town so he didn't interfere with his work. He knew Will would give himself away some day so he also needed alibi, the opera would be good ones and he will have more dinner parties to make it solid.

He was shocked but also consumed in the world Will was in as he done it. It wasn't hard to see how much he loved her while he was working, he showed respect but also hatred in her display. He didn't harm her face in any way, to hold her beauty for ever. A sweet touch that made Will obverse to other killers who could read his display.

Hannibal walked away leaving Will to relive the crime on his own, the CSI followed his a he walked away using him as their cue to leave.

"You are so beautiful...Why did am I not good enough?" I heard my voice get deeper as the sentence continued. Alana should love, I love her with my heart but all she does is throw it back in my face.

She was still unconscious for earlier but her eyes were starting to open, I pushed her hair out of her face. I lean down to kiss her soft lips that were silently begging me to kiss them. They were soft against my lips, nipping at her bottom lips making gasp and open her mouth. She bit my tongue forcing me to pull back.

Her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face as she screamed for help, I had to silence her as her screams bounced off the walls. I wrapped my hands around her throat until she was unconscious but not dead. I didn't want stop our fun yet.

I watch her breath, she was laying on her back looking so peaceful and unaware. She looked so beautiful, like a summer flower all she needed was a little help blooming, and Will was going to help her bloom. I hope she will be grateful but doubts it deeply, women like her don't appreciate men like me.

I didn't know how long I had sat and watched her breath effortlessly, standing up as she started to slowly wake up from her dreams. Her skin was soft against my fingers as I stroked her face, helping her wake. As she struggled I watched her, her hands and feet bound, she wasn't going to leave this room alive.

I was getting bored an restless. I rapped one of my hands around her throat stopping her from moving. "I am going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them." she nodded as an answer.

"Why am I not good enough? Do you think I'm disgusting?" I asked, I needed an answer now.

"I don't know what you mean...I am sorry I think you have the wrong person." her voice was she panicked. I sighed, that was not the answer I wanted, she couldn't be more invented. If she thought I was disgusting why didn't she just say it?

I let go of her neck, she seemed happier thinking she gave the right answer. I went to the wooden cupboard and collected a blade that had been specific made to not be recognised. I smiled at Hannibal's efforts not to get caught. I looked like a dragon, every scale of the dragon was a sharp pointed edge and the handle was a ledge of some sort. It had hundreds of spikes and sharp points that would rip and slice skin without trouble.

I placed the sharp spikes on her thigh and ran it up her leg causing gorgeous blood to run down her leg at a rapid pace. It glistened as it seeped out of her body and down the table onto the floor in a delicious puddle.  
"NEXT QUESTION!" I shouted no longer able to hear myself over her screaming and crying. She stop shouting but continued to cry softly.

"Would you stay with me? Live with me?" She looked shocked by my question but I saw a glint of happiness in her eyes that gave me hope. Would Alana really stay with me?

"Yes. Yes, of course I would Will". I smiled, a genuine smile. I had wanted this for a long time, I didn't want to just have sex with Alana, I wanted a family something that I can call home. The smile on her face warmed my heart more than I could imagine.

I stroked her hair and started to untie the bonds that were securing her to the metal table. Her wrists were red and bruised, I placed and kiss on her wrists and apologised for it, but she said it was 'okay'. I loved her smile but was confused by the still heavy stream of tears, "I am just so happy you finally took me away and showed me your love, Will."

I looked in her eyes and kissed her passionately, and she kissed back making Will's heart swell. Alana was finally his, forever. I put his coat on her shoulders keeping her warm as he opened the metal door watching her gasp at Hannibal's cabin. I shut the door and told her to stay in front of the metal door as I went out front to get something from the car for them.

As I left the house I felt my heart beat faster and my palms start to sweat like a teenage boy finally getting a date with the head cheerleader. I shock my head in an attempt to get rid of the stupid smile on my face, I couldn't help it I was just happy. I began to wonder how I would tell Hannibal that I wasn't going to kill her.  
I stopped thinking when I saw something run in the corner of my eye. She was running as faster as she could away from me. I had just gotten her to see how much she loves he and now she was running. I ran after her, tackling her to the ground and straddling her hips as she dug her finger nails into the soil in an attempt to get away.

"I asked you if I was disgusting and you didn't answer, but I guess this was your answer." I growled, my anger ripping through me, destroying me conscious.

I pulled a small knife I kept in my pocket for emergencies, and started to cut off her blouse, nipping her skin causing light gasps from her mouth. When her blouse was off I started on cutting out her cold and dead heart. I began by slicing the skin above her heart crudely, she didn't deserve clean cuts. I pulled the skin back, her screams and cries are now a distance memory to me as I see muscle and ribs.

Her breath was slowing as the pain sent her into the unconscious, again. I cut the muscle away from the bone, then breaking the bones exposing her heart. Her heart was smaller one I had seen before but was still pumping trying to keep her from dying. The fact her heart nor brain had given up made me smile, I wasn't going to let this whore live.

I placed my hand on the soft heart that was in cased in a small layer of fat. It was warm against my rough hands but its constant beat needed to stop. I got the knife that was forgotten moments ago, and cut the heart out of its case, sending blood in every direction.

Will was pulled out of his memory by Jack, standing with a hand on his shoulder and questioning look on his face. "Are you okay Will? I've seen you do this a lot of times but you have never reacted like this." Will didn't know what Jack meant until he saw where he was.

He stood in the pace where he had tackled her and killed her. He couldn't let Jack know so he made a quick lie. "I needed some air" Jack nodded and walked away giving him room.

Will smiled and wanted to tell Hannibal everything. How it felt to hold her heart in this hand, how he had moved the body into the middle of the woods and presented her. But he had to wipe the smile off his face before he went back to where the body now lied.

Katz was next to the whore, swabbing and checking for evidence. He had wiped everything down so there was no evidence on her. He nearly let a smug smile wash over his face but held back, knowing it would be suspicious.  
"Someone give me a theory." Even though Jack said someone he directly at Will and waited for him to answer. He often said anyone but expected Will's answer, and it had to be right.

"He believed she was perfect but soon found out she was just like any other whore he passed...He loved her but she failed him, so he disposed of her." Will said looking at her body.

I picked her up and carried her to the centre of the woods where I now she will be found later by runners in the morning. I threw her on the floor and sat her up so she looked like she was sitting up, her legs out straight in front of her and her hands were placed in the whole where her heart should be.

I put her heart on the tree above her head and stabbing it, the knife holding in place. I lean down to her and whisper quietly and harshly "This is my design."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello...This is a bit short but it is important in the story. Might have mistakes and please review!**

Hannibal sat in his office frustrated, Will had killed again. From what he could read from Freddie Lounds' article he had mutilated her so bad that he was now worse than the Chesapeake ripper. He took a deep breath and folded the leather cover over the iPad and placed it under his desk.

This was his hunting ground and took pride in knowing parents told stories of him to children when they went out alone. But now they were scared of Will and Will's killings. He knew Will didn't do it for anyone's attention except Alana's and his own, but it still stunning that an amateur was beating him.

A vibration against his leg told him he had a text. He read the text and smile, Will hadn't come in to work and Jack Crawford wanted him to check on him. He would be surprised if Will had another woman laying on his floor crying out for help.

He packed his things and left his office when he was sure he didn't have any patients waiting for him. The car ride went extremely quickly as Hannibal had his mind on other things such as how he was going to calm Will down or push him away.

When he got to the old house he saw Will sitting on the porch and his dogs running through the long grass. What shocked Hannibal was the bright smile that was glued on to Will's lips as he let on of his smaller dogs jump on his lap and lick his face. The scene its self was very comforting to someone like Alana or Jack, but they didn't have to put up being second best all of a sudden.

When Will looked up and saw Hannibal a smile that stretched ear to ear came upon his face. He placed the smaller door lightly on the porch and half jogged to Hannibal. He could see he had been sleeping more and that the smile was genuine.

anyone else had been here they would had congratulated Will on sleeping more and being happier but Hannibal knew his little secret which he was contemplating telling Jack Crawford if Will continued this way.

"Hey Hanniba-" Will stopped talking as his face fell knowing that something was wrong with Hannibal. He could fool anyone with his acting skills except Will. The only reason Will hadn't seen it before was because he didn't want to see it.

"What's wrong?" Will questioned feeling butterflies starting to fly inside his stomach, replacing the feeling of ease to anxiety.  
"Something's wrong Will, I think they know." Will felt streams of wet tears cascaded from his eyes as soon as Hannibal finished his sentence. How did they know? He put everything away burnt the evidence that linked him with the murders, he knew Jack was a good detective but he didn't know he was that good.

Will put his head in his hands and started to cry on the long grass as his dogs ran over to see what was wrong with their master. Hannibal placed his hand on Will's shoulder and pushed slightly inviting him in for a hug. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's chest and placed his head on Hannibal's strong chest and cried as the soft warmth for Hannibal's arms warmed his back.

"I don't want to go to prison." Will mumbled as he cried harder and harder arming his arms tighter around Hannibal.

He placed his cheek on Will's curly hair and smiled. Will was in the palm of his hand and willing to do anything to stay out of prison. His pet has finally come back home and Hannibal was going to put his collar on when Will stopped crying.

He lost his smile when Will looked up with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Will you help me?" He asked Hannibal as he patted the curls with one of his hands while the other rested on Will's back.

"Of course I will help you William." Will put his head back on Hannibal's chest and continued to cry and Hannibal's smile grew


End file.
